


Royal Purple

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [8]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Truck Bed Date, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Just a fluffy date in the bed of a truck.





	

Leonard grinned as Spock raised both eyebrows at the royal purple colored blanket and pillow filled truck. 

“What exactly are you planning Leonard?” The brunet smirked. 

“Truck bed date! There’s gonna be a massive meteor shower and clear skies tonight!” Leonard happily did a little bounce and hopped in the truck. Amused, Spock got in on the other side, buckling up and blushing when Leonard surprises him with a quick nose kiss. 

*** 

Soon they arrived to a spot next a lake, and a waterfall. The two climbed out, and arranged the blankets and pillows. Once ready, they snuggled up, just in time to see the first meteor. 

Spock began purring, and Leonard grinned, nuzzling him happily, and kissed his nose again. 

“Love that purr.” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“Indeed. I’ve noticed you become extremely...frisky when I do.” Leonard smiled cheekily. 

“I sure do!” 

Neither one got to sleep till much later.


End file.
